Curiosité
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Se situe entre le T23 et 24. Dans le vaisseau d'Ariadne les menant à Ostia, Emily, pas à l'aise avec ses sentiments, se jette à l'eau et coince Yue Farandole. Ou tout simplement Yue.


**Titre :** Curiosité  
**Fandom :** Negima  
**Disclaimer :** Propriété de Ken Akamatsu.  
**Personnages/pairings :** Yue Agase, Emily Sevensheep ; Emily/Yue.  
**Genre :** Romance, semi prise de tête.  
**Notes :** Ça fait un moment que je voulais les shipper ces deux-là.  
Soit dit en passant, le titre "Curiosité" fait référence au robot Curiosity qui vadrouille actuellement sur… Mars =D.

* * *

**Curiosity**

Mystérieuse Yue.  
Innocente Yue.  
Humaine Yue.  
Amnésique Yue ?

En voilà une fille qui intriguait vraiment Emily Sevensheep. Cette fille qui débarquait de nulle part (si ce n'était de cet incident au portail de Megalosembria selon la rumeur), que cette incapable et nulle de Colette avait prise sous son aile pour une raison obscure. Cette fille qui engloutissait des dizaines et des dizaines de bouquins, cette fille qui étudiait sans compter les heures, cette fille qui s'entraînait durant des heures pour devenir plus forte, cette fille qui avait donné l'envie à cette sotte de Colette d'étudier avec assiduité, cette fille qui avait réussi à trouver un stratagème pour neutraliser un dragon, cette fille qui…

Les dents serrées, Emily tapa rageusement du poing contre le mur, près de la tête de Yue. La mystérieuse jeune fille la fixait de ses yeux aussi noir que la nuit, surprise. Emily la dominait par sa hauteur, la plongeant dans la pénombre de son ombre. Plus elle la dévisageait, plus Yue rougissait, cette adorable rougeur qui colorait les joues de l'humaine du Vieux Monde, cette même rougeur qui avait coloré ses propres joues lorsque Yue l'avait sauvé du dragon.

"Dé-Déléguée…"

L'apprentie sorcière peinait à parler, elle déglutissait avec difficulté et Emily ne put s'empêcher de la trouver adorable. Car voilà le problème : Yue l'attirait. Dans tous les sens du terme. C'était sa fidèle Béatrix qui l'avait aiguillée, peut-être ayant pris en pitié son comportement de déni total.

Yue rougit davantage lorsque Emily caressa du bout des doigts de son autre main le contour de son visage. Elle frissonna. Elle dériva son regard sur cette main à la fois douce et rugueuse par les efforts. Elle reporta son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, avec ses sempiternels sourcils blonds froncés, ses yeux marron, son visage encadré par deux longues mèches blondes contrastant avec la peau mate. Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois.  
Emily fit en sorte de caresser le visage du pouce et de prendre le pou à la carotide par l'auriculaire. Rapide. Mm, elle lui faisait visiblement de l'effet. Satisfaite, un des coins de ses lèvres s'étira. L'habituel masque imperturbable de Yue fondait sous ses doigts, ronronna intérieurement la Déléguée Noire.

.

Yue avait consenti à réduire sa consommation des délicieuses boissons de la cité universitaire magique d'Ariadne. Elle n'allait plus aussi souvent aux toilettes qu'avant. Cette fois-ci, elle s'y était dirigée juste pour se rafraîchir. La perspective d'aller à Ostia, de rencontrer le Negi Springfield de sa carte de _Pactio_, de connaître le Nagi du Tournoi de Ostia, d'en savoir plus sur le héros Nagi et sur le monde magique l'excitait tout autant qu'elle angoissait.  
À peine avait-elle eu le temps de se sécher le visage que la Déléguée avait brusquement surgi dans les toilettes du vaisseau, coléreuse, qu'elle l'avait acculé contre le mur et la retenait là, sans piper mot.  
Un moment, Yue pensait que la Déléguée allait la sermonner sur ses envies pressantes, pourtant moins fréquentes, mais voilà qu'elle ne disait rien. Que se passait-il ?

.

Emily avait terriblement envie d'embrasser ces lèvres si tentantes ! C'était un comportement indigne d'une noble comme elle, de celle qu'on surnommait la déléguée noire !  
Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur les lèvres en question, son souffle ralentit alors que celui de Yue se raréfiait. Sa main prit en coupe le visage de sa camarade tandis que l'autre main agrippa sa taille, les rapprochant toutes les deux. Leurs regards se voilèrent, la distance entre leurs bouches s'amenuisait, leurs nez se frôlèrent, rappelant la dure réalité à Emily… qui la balaya mentalement en collant brusquement ses lèvres.  
Les bras de Yue s'élevèrent, ne sachant que faire. Elle eut un flash. Elle avait déjà embrassé un garçon. Pour la carte, pour le _Pactio_. Les traits du garçon ne se dessinaient pas convenablement pour qu'elle puisse bien le voir.  
Bouleversée, Yue tremblait. Ce garçon était important, très important et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Quelle idiote !

"Yue…"

L'interpellée redescendit sur terre… et elle se rappela que la déléguée l'embr… l'avait embrassé ! Elle avait été tellement obnubilée par ses problèmes qu'elle avait oublié l'essentiel.

"Pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
- Je, je, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir."

Emily haussa un sourcil agacé. Une sourde colère grondait en elle - _au lieu d'apprécier l'échange buccal, un problème de mémoire attirait l'attention de cette impertinente_ - vite tari par les larmes de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne avec cet air perdu, inquiet. Vraiment, Yue était à croquer !  
Tendrement, Emily chassa les traces de larmes. Elle vit les yeux de Yue s'écarquiller - elle venait de se rendre véritablement compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Yue s'empourpra plus encore, elle voulait dire quelque chose mais aucun mot ne sortait. Emily fondit une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de Yue, plus doucement, plus gentiment, plus… intimement.  
Le corps de sa partenaire se crispa une fois encore, il se détendit une fois la surprise passée et Yue posa maladroitement ses mains d'abord sur les épaules de la Déléguée puis l'enlaça tout aussi gauchement. Emily fut soulagée que Yue ne la rejette pas.

C'était doux. C'était moelleux. C'était fantastique. C'était le parfum de deux jeunes filles.

Elles se séparèrent à regret. Elles échangèrent un regard incertain.  
Emily prit l'initiative de recommencer, plus fort. Elle posa une troisième fois ses lèvres. Elle entrouvrit avec précaution ses lèvres.

Yue était hésitante. Yue ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce simple contact arrivait à chambouler son corps, à provoquer une envolée de papillons dans son bas-ventre, à rendre sensible sa peau au moindre effleurement. Yue était curieuse. Qu'arriverait-il si elle ouvrait la bouche ? Yue était téméraire. La patience d'Emily fut récompensée.


End file.
